Jealous
by ShiningBrittany
Summary: Suck at summeries! Just my first lemon! Please if it is bad it is my first lemon so please go easy on me!
**Hey There My Lovelies! I have been very busy with school. But now that I´m Out For The Week I´m Going** **To Write This One shot. It Has Been On My Mind For A While Now... Enjoy And Please Review To Know If I Do More Of This One shots Of Every Pair.**

 **Warning :Lime,Lemon and Vulgar language...First lemon please don´t judge :P**

 **Kauro´s POV.**

As I heard the sound of a body colliding with the floor and a loud bell ring I couldn´t help but sprint out of my seat to cheer on my husband for winning the Olympics of wrestling (I dunno if that exists but let´s pretend it does xD).. I hugged Kenta (His best friend) and I felt him staring mad at us. I let go of Kenta and smirked .I got out of the crowd area and ran to him. We both fell on the floor as I tackled him and kissed his nose. He grinned and lifted me up with him and carried me princess style. I know I hate those girly things, but now I get why every girl acts like that. That butterfly feeling inside your stomach...It´s just so cool. I know I sound girly, but it´s my life. When we got to the dressing rooms he slammed me against the wall and connect our lips in a heated kiss. AFter like 5 min of kissing, he broke the kiss and bit and sucked on my neck, giving me a hickey. His aggressiveness and wild side always make me weak in the knees. He spread apart a bit my legs with his leg (It was his special room so no one could get in without knocking) and with one hand hold both my hands and rubbed his knee to my crotch, putting more pressure as time went by. His other hand joined in foreplay and entered my shirt and gripped one of my DD size breast. All I could do throw my head back and moan. Before we could do more a knock was heard, he mumbled some profanities and he let me go. I sat in the chair breathing hard and trying to clean off the sweat I had gotten.

"WHAT?!" He slammed the door open and his green eyes were clouded with anger. If this was the start of the punishment for hugging Kenta and his other friends and mostly for kissing their cheeks... I don´t want to see the rest of it. I gulped at the thought.

"CONGRATULATIONS BRO" Both Brick and Boomer hugged his brother and ruffled his hair, while he just pushed them off and muttered thanks. Then Blossom and Bloom (Her and Brick´s one year old baby) and Bubbles came with Bethany (Her and Boomer´s 4 months baby). I hadn´t gotten pregnant and I was a bit glad, my sisters used to tell me that it´s a lot of bother to sleep at night and I need my sleep. Also the doctor visits, vitamins and also the birth part...Ughh not a good thing, but then they tell me it´s worth it, cause after that you hold your little blessing. Anyways they congratulated Butch and Bubbles offered me to hold Bethany, wich I accepted. I looked into her cute light tan face. She has rosy cheeks, long and cute eyelashes like her mom, and her sky blue eyes. Let´s not forget her dirty blonde hair like Boomer´s . She was a cute little angel. While I hold baby Bethany, Butch holds Bloom. Bloom has her father´s tan skin and her mother´s peach pink eyes, thick lashes and rosy cheek bones. Let´s not forget her mother´s straight and shiny her she inherited from her mommy. When Butch looked at me while the parents were talking his eyes were clouded with lust and I couldn´t help but widen my eyes. Butch was a sexual beast. We almost had sex every night. And if we didn´t have sex we had a steamy make out.

"Well I´m tired as hell and so is cupcake, so I´m going home" I knew that was a lie. He gave Bloom to Brick and I gave Bethany to Boomer. I felt like I needed some tonight so I kissed both their cheeks and I saw Butch´s face turn a lil red from anger and I smirked a little.

He picked his bag up from the floor and I got my purse. We all walked out and went our separate ways. Once I got in the car and so Butch. He putted his hand on my thigh and trailed up to my inner thigh and I squirmed a little bit.

"Wait till we get home" He grinned and I couldn´t help but think that tomorrow I won´t be able to walk. Butch was a very jealous person. He never wanted me near any men, even his brother´s. I fastened my seat belt since I could tell he was eager to go home. As we got there, I sprinted to the house and started cooking dinner while he went to bathe. I was thankful he gave me some space. I made some noodles and set the table up. When he came down he was shirtless, with some jogger pants. It turned me on so bad when he was like that, some water trickling down from his wet hair to his eight pack, I bit my lip a bit. He sat down to eat and I went to take a bath ( I had eaten while he bathed).

As I sat down on the tub I couldn´t help but think how excited Butch got me earlier. I just wanted him to fuck me there on the spot, but if I let him fuck me all the time I couldn´t even walk, so I need to keep control of him. I finished bathing and putted on a tight black tank top (without a bra) and my lime green thong. I went to the bed and sat to watch some TV, eventually falling asleep. I was woken up by some rustling in the room and when I opened my eyes it was pitch black and there was a dark green (almost black eyed) Butch with his eyes on my breasts, it lingered on there for a while then he looked down to my ass. I could see his eyes get even darker with the lust in them. Now they were completely black and that scared me a bit. I moved to face him and his eyes stared at my mess of a hair (her hair reaches her mid back with a bang covering her left eye, just a bit while Butche´s hair is all spiky with bangs on his forehead.) He smirked at me and when I saw what was in his hand my lime green eyes widened. He was holding a rope and he had an evil smirk.

"B-Butch what is that rope for?" I asked while slowly getting up. In that process he had pushed me down and tied up my hands to the head board and spread my legs open while straddling me. I could feel his big little friend become even bigger. He then got up a bit and stared at me, then next thing I know, I´m shirtless and I could feel Butch´s hot mouth on my neck. "Your only mine" I could hear him whisper while he started biting and sucking on my neck earning a small moan from me. He kept biting and sucking giving me hickeys all over my neck and collar bone. How I was going to hide them marks? I didn´t even know and didn´t care. All I wanted was him to get inside of me already. He kept lowering till he was at the valley of my breasts and I could feel him sucking and biting my nipples while I just throwed my head back and moan a bit louder. After he had finished making my nipples red from the biting and sucking, he kept lowering, licking everywhere. He reached the fabric of the tongue and he decided to tease me a little bit. He stuck his finger through my thong and started playing with my clit. "Butchhhh" I moaned while his finger went deeper. I stared moaning a lot louder. I could see his friend becoming from bigger to huge. He ripped my thong off and I was completely naked.

"This is so fucking unfair why am I the only one naked?!" I snarled at him and tried to get free of the ropes. Control could go fuck itself. He smiled and straddled me once again. I stared at him with my puppy eye look seeing if he could let me go, so I could rake my nails down his back. I could see him taking his boxers off. "Butch I wanna have fun too!" I whined at him while he spread my legs apart hastily and he lowered his wet, hot mouth down to my crotch. My nails diggd deep in my skin while Butch just kept licking and nibbling on my clit while I just moaned loudly and tried to get free of the ropes. Then he finally got off and licked his wet fingers and I breathed heavily, with my face red, nipples desperate for attention and my pupils dilated. He smirked and entered me in one hard thrust while I screamed.

He kept teasing me almost going out then crashing on to me again. He gripped my hips and burried his fangs into my neck and I just whined in pain. I could feel myself getting ready to cum. "Butch im coming" I yelled "Yeah same" He said while still biting my neck. We both came hard and it took the air out of me. I could feel him turning me around (The ropes were tied in a way that she could turn around without getting hurt) and could feel him massaging my lower back. My eyes widened when I catched on to what he wanted to do. "Butchhhh" I moaned and he just smirked. Then he kissed cheek by cheek and entered his hard, rock solid dick on my ass. I gasped loudly at the pain and I felt my eyes sting but I didn´t cry... He started thrusting into me like our first night together, wild and careless...And I loved that! I started moaning and yelling his name and he just thrusted harder and gripped my hips. I could feel it tearing into me. "Damn I´m cumming". He kept thrusting even he came. When he was done, he let my hands go and covered us both with the blanket and I snuggled into his hard chest. He kissed my nose and muttered "Your mine...I love you", " I love you too" I answered... I stared at the ropes. "I´m going to get you back for this... My ass hurts" He smirked "Good to know I own all your holes" .

I smacked him on the head "Don´t be such a perv"

"I love your ass girl, can´t blame me"

"BUTCH!"

"Isn´t it a little late to scream my name?"

I just covered my tomato face and turned around and he wrapped his buff arms around my waist and kissed my neck. I will get back at you Butch, just wait and see.

 **Hope I didn´t do too bad for my first lemon. Thanks for reading and have a nice day/night and please review!**


End file.
